24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:David Palmer
Day 3 The day 3 section is getting pretty long - enough to merit it's own article? I was thinking of a similar thing for Kim Bauer Days 2 and 3. SignorSimon 06:43, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : Of course. Any time an article gets too long, the sections can be shrunk to a brief summary and the full summary moved to a separate article. --Proudhug 16:22, 12 June 2008 (UTC) An anonymous user ( ) went ahead with this, but another fellow reverted it. I'm going to revert the second user's revert (and tell him why on his page), but also I will add a brief blurb so the whole Day 3 subheading for David isn't just a little tiny link. – Blue Rook 06:19, 13 June 2008 (UTC)talk Place of Birth? Randomly looking at pages, I came across the excerpt from David Palmer's memoirs that says: : Throughout the campaign, Sherry continued to remind me of that street-wise kid, the one who stood his ground on that playground in Philly. He goes on to write about getting out of his troubled neighborhood. Based on this, should there be consideration as to if this was Palmer's place of birth and noted somewhere on the page, or is this just another piece of info that may or may not be canonical information?--JoeyBags79 05:06, 25 April 2007 (UTC) : The memoirs without a doubt show that he onced lived in Philadelphia, which could be placed in his background info. This does not imply, however, that he could have been either been born there or simply moved there eventually when he was a kid. --Deege515 06:37, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Background information and notes The list of Palmer's stats in the Notes section looks kinda stupid, I think. Perhaps someone should start a page for "Character statistics" or something and move it there. Or at the very least combine some of them into fewer points. I'm not even sure that all of the points are really noteworthy. --Proudhug 00:44, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Removed "Leader of the Democratic Party" timeline edit The President of the United States is, without a doubt, the highest ranking member of their own party. However, the presidency are NOT defined as the leader of it. The presidential responsibility is to run the nation as a whole (although, not necessarily reflecting what's happening right now in real-life); then allow the congressional parties and their own individual party leaders to bicker amongst each other. --Deege515 21:37, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Yes, but he was the leader between S1 and S2, during his presidential campain... --Tonio 22:29, 21 May 2007 (UTC) : Not necessarily true. Just because he was a presidential candidate does not imply that he is the leader of the party. It could have been possible that the Speaker of the House was in the same party, or for that matter, whoever was the President during Day 1 could have been the leader. --JoeyBags79 20:34, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Last Appearance Should Palmer's last appearance be Day 5 8:00am-9:00am? His body is seen in that episode, and we give credit to Tony Almeida and Ryan Chappelle for the episodes after they were killed. --Rohrk21 14:30, 26 June 2006 (UTC) : It's been a while since I've seen the episode, but yeah if his body is seen then it should be noted. --Proudhug 15:06, 26 June 2006 (UTC) :: Yeah, he's not credited, but I remember when Jack was in Wayne Palmer's apartment, he saw David's body, lying dead with a sheet over it, and Jack looked really upset. I'll add it in. --Rohrk21 18:22, 26 June 2006 (UTC) :::I guess the only question is, was it Dennis Haysbert playing dead Palmer, or some dude with a sheet draped over him? - Xtreme680 23:00, 26 June 2006 (UTC) : Doesn't matter. If it was Palmer, it counts as an appearance. This isn't Dennis Haysbert's article. --Proudhug 00:11, 27 June 2006 (UTC) ::But he had a sheet over him...He didn't technically appear, there was just a lump on the floor. Should he also be counted for the last episode of season 5 because we say his coffin? - Xtreme680 00:45, 27 June 2006 (UTC) : Well, that's different. If he had a sheet over him, he didn't appear then. Either he was seen or he wasn't. The alternative is to list both the sheet and the coffin episodes and a footnote noting that he wasn't actually seen. I figure the general rule about these things should be that if you're not sure if it counts or not, add it anyway and make a footnote. As long as it's all documented, the reader can decide for his/herself what counts as an appearance. --Proudhug 01:00, 27 June 2006 (UTC) :: IIRC, his head and some of his limbs were still clearly visible, not covered up by the sheet. That'd count, right? --72.78.220.190 01:50, 27 June 2006 (UTC) (is Rohrk21; logged out earlier and forgot to log back in) :::This sounds like a good rule to me, but we can see his hair and the top of the forehead as well as his arm, so let's count it but with a footnote as a corpse, and not count the coffin episode because we never see his body. - Xtreme680 04:35, 27 June 2006 (UTC) The First Does anyone have a citation for David Palmer being the first black president? I'm 90% sure it was mentioned somewhere, even if it was just in Findings at CTU, but I can't for the life of me remember where it was explicitly stated. --Proudhug 01:12, 15 June 2006 (UTC) :In the very first episode of 24, I remember when Richard Walsh was telling Jack about the possibility of someone inside of CTU being on the Palmer hit, he said something like "...the first African-american with a realistic shot at the Presidency...". I think that works. --Rohrk21 14:57, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Excellent. Thanks, Rohrk21. I was pretty sure it was something that explicit, I just couldn't remember. --Proudhug 18:03, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Rollback Why was my edit reverted? It had the up to date sidebar, as well as added links, and information on 24 the game. I have no idea why it was reverted back. All of my edits were good ones, and if there was a problem with some section, surely it didn 't require the reversion of my entire edit. Xtreme680 : Relax, I just made a mistake. I meant to revert it to your previous edit, but didn't realize it rolled back to the edit of the previous editor. I was reverting the capitalization of Presidential memoirs. In the future, you don't need to post your comments here and in my User Talk page. --Proudhug 20:15, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ::No big deal, I wasn't upset, just confused. I didn't mean for you to see me as petty and protective of my edits. I understand you probably would have noticed the message here, but I felt it was important enough that I wanted to make sure you saw it as soon as possible. - Xtreme680 15:39, 21 April 2006 (CST) Dates In the main biography, it says "..assassinated in 2011.." and "...until January 2007." Those dates are in the future. Why are they in the future, and where did the writer get those dates? 71.131.230.158 01:48, 14 March 2006 (UTC) : This is based on a timeline that puts Day 1 in 2004. and since more than one year passes per season, it moves on quite a bit from there. - Willo :: oh, I understand now. BTW I'm that person above there, I just registered. - Oh yeah, I forgot 01:07, 16 March 2006 (UTC) ::I'm not convinced we should be using dates from a made-up timeline. There are several starting points that would be reasonable guesses, but nothing has been stated in the show. --StBacchus 21 April 2006 :::I agree. Most of the timelines I've seen have been sort of odd. I also don't know where our source for the birthyear is. But how can we make a timeline if we don't know what year Season 1 is set in? I've seen a lot of people place it at different times. Xtreme680 :I'm sure that Palmer was assassinated in the summer of 2007 (Day 5). Palmer was elected to the presidency in 2000 and served in office for one four-year term from Jan. 20, 2001-Jan. 20, 2005. His reelection campaign was in 2004 (Day 3) and Keeler's AF1 being blown up occurred two years after the election in 2006 (Day 4).--User:Conservative Democrat, 11:44 A.M., July 25, 2013 (CST) Political Party Affiliation Can someone provide me with the source that says Palmer is a member of the Democratic Party? I understand it is accepted as fact within the 24 fandom but I can't recall what stated he was. The show has been concious not to state political parties, so I suspect it was on the supplemental materials (Findings at CTU, etc). Azure Syaoran 02:13, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :User: Azure Syaoran, go to the Fox 24 TV Show season 1-3 archives and you'll see that Palmer was a Democrat during his presidency having served one term from 2001-2005 before dropping out in the 2004 elections. --User:Conservative Democrat, 11:41 A.M., July 25, 2013 (CST) ::Please can you provide a link to the archive you are talking about, that mentions Palmer served from 2001-2005? As far as I'm aware no dates were given--Acer4666 (talk) 17:41, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Evelyn Martin Why is there nothing about Evelyn Martin in this article from Day 5. --Station7 23:06, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Arlington National Cemetery and presidential library I know David Palmer was buried at Arlington National Cemetery and two years later, Wayne was also buried there; which would be 4 U.S. Presidents buried at the same cemetery.--User:Conservative Democrat, 11:46 A.M., July 25, 2013 (CST) In regards to presidential libraries, is it possible that Palmer's presidential library was in Baltimore, Maryland and where would Wayne's library be located at, Los Angeles or somewhere in Southern California (since he lived in CA) ? :Again, speculation... Thief12 (talk) 23:37, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Confusion There are some notes about David Palmer and Allison Taylor that confuse me. Can someone correct me these if I am wrong. They are in there respective pages: (David Palmer) Palmer holds the record for most appearances on 24 while being a sitting president, at 48. He was closely followed by Allison Taylor with 43. (Allison Taylor) She holds the record for holding the position of President during the most episodes of 24. She is President during 48 episodes of Day 7 and Day 8 (plus the last few minutes of Redemption), beating out David Palmer, who was President for 45 episodes of Day 2 and Day 3, having been removed from office for three episodes of Day 2 due to 25th Amendment proceedings. Which one is true? Or are both of them true, which I don't think. --Station7 (talk) 22:16, August 17, 2018 (UTC) :The inconsistency is how strict we're being about Palmer's removal from office. If we accept that from James Prescott's swearing in onwards Palmer was not President, then we need to change the first note to: ::Palmer holds the record for most appearances on 24 while being a sitting president, at 45. He was closely followed by Allison Taylor with 43. :Then both notes are consistent with each other--Acer4666 (Talk) 10:06, August 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes, that's what bothers me. Do you want the notes to stay like this or not? --Station7 (talk) 20:46, August 20, 2018 (UTC) :::I've amended the Palmer one now--Acer4666 (Talk) 21:08, August 20, 2018 (UTC) ::::Ok, because now the Allison Taylor page says she has 43 appearances as President here, while on her page she makes 48 appearances as President + Redemption. --Station7 (talk) 21:28, August 21, 2018 (UTC) :::It doesn't say that on her page - it says she held the position for 48 episodes + Redemption. She was still President for the episodes she didn't appear in, so there are 48/49 episodes of 24 where Taylor was president, whereas there are only 45 episodes where Palmer was President--Acer4666 (Talk) 21:31, August 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::So, why don't have we on both pages the same information? --Station7 (talk) 21:34, August 21, 2018 (UTC) :::They're different facts. In one aspect (appearances as president), David Palmer is the number one, and in the other aspect (number of episodes with this person in office), Allison Taylor holds the record. Don't need to list each fact again on the page of the person who doesn't hold the record--Acer4666 (Talk) 22:11, August 21, 2018 (UTC)